zoey101fandomcom-20200223-history
Logan Reese
Logan Reese (Seasons 1-4) was born rich to a famous TV and movie producer. He is the main antagonist of the series. Character History Background He is considered a flirtatious jerk by many students. Logan likes to take pictures of himself and autograph them to give out to girls at PCA. His dad gave him money for all of the appliances in the boys' dorm room, and also for whatever Logan might want to buy. He and Dana Cruz were originally supposed to date until she was written out and replaced by Quinn Pensky: in School Dance he and Dana Cruz where matched during a personality test. He once hid a camera in a bear to spy on the girls' lounge in Season 1. He thinks he is the best-looking guy on campus. He is very stuck up and full of himself. He is portrayed as being a dumb person when it comes to school, spending money, and street smarts on many occasion, but it is revealed in one episode that he is very gifted in Chemistry, smart enough to tutor Zoey. This is due to being tutored every summer as a child by his family member, a chemistry professor at a nearby college. He also enjoys being active and making out with girls. He is portrayed to have a crush on Zoey on numerous occasions, including "Broadcast Views", where he flirts and asks her to make out, until he starts dating Zoey's best friend and roommate, Quinn Pensky. Despite being so sure every girl is attracted to him, he is fairly sexist towards women. In the movie "Spring Break-Up", it is revealed that he has a beach house in Santa Barbara. Despite being so stuck up, he continues to be good friends with Chase and Michael. Unlike Michael, Logan has mocked Chase for his crush on Zoey instead of being supportive, until Chase put it on hold in Season 3. However, when Chase began apparently trying to replace Zoey with another girl in Goodbye Zoey? he and Michael had an intervention for him. Logan helped Chase admit how much he missed and loved Zoey when he ripped the head off a giraffe Zoey gave him, showing that he does care for Chase and wishes him to be happy. He helped Michael convince the housing lady that Chase didn't move, to prevent getting a new roommate, and so that they could keep their hot tub. In Season 4, he and Quinn Pensky become boyfriend and girlfriend, but keep it a secret. Logan seems to have become nicer since he started dating Quinn. In the episode "Coffee Cart Ban", he and Quinn have their first disagreement. In the movie, "Chasing Zoey", he and Quinn announce their relationship in public at prom. Relationships Quinn Pensky Until Season 4, Quinn and Logan were only a few steps away from full enemies. Logan sometimes worked with Quinn, but otherwise, they were arch-enemies. This changed in the Season 4 episode Quinn Misses the Mark when Logan kisses Quinn. For the rest of the series, they tried to hide the fact that they were dating; however, when they inadvertently revealed this to Michael Walk - A - Thon , he didn't believe them, as he though the idea was ridiculous. In Dinner For Two Many, they attempted to go on a date at Vaccaro, but when Zoey and James went to the exact same place, they were forced to pretend they both just happened to be there. In Chasing Zoey, they decided to go to the prom with someone else to hide their dating, with Logan going with Stacey Dillsen and Quinn going with Dustin Brooks. However, when Stacey tried to kiss Logan, Logan revealed to the entire school that he loved Quinn, and their relationship became public. Appearances Logan appears in 60 of 65 episodes of Zoey 101. He was absent during the Season 1 episodes, Defending Dustin, Quinn's Date, Spring Fling and Backpack and the Season 3 episode PCA Confidential, where he only appeared in flashbacks from the past. Logan's Gallery : Click here to see the full gallery. Category:Zoey 101 Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Antagonists